This proposal describes plans for expansion of the Arkansas BRIN. The long-term goals of the Arkansas BRIN are to build biomedical research capacity in Arkansas; increase the number of faculty with extramurally funded biomedical research programs; and stimulate undergraduate students to pursue graduate studies in biomedical science. The Arkansas BRIN network currently consists of three lead institutions, the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS), the University of Arkansas at Little Rock (UALR), and the University of Arkansas (UAF), which form the research core of the Arkansas BRIN; and six primarily undergraduate institutions located throughout Arkansas. Activities of the Arkansas BRIN are built around four cores. The Administrative Core coordinates all activities of the Arkansas BRIN. The Bioinformatics Core is a developing statewide education, research and service resource to provide investigators with access to computational tools for multidisciplinary biomedical research and to train students in bioinformatics. The Biotechnology Core (BC) consists of three facilities, genomics, proteomics and digital microscopy, offering instrumentation and technical assistance to BRIN investigators. The Recruitment and Mentoring Core supports recruitment and development of undergraduate faculty to create research partnerships with experienced investigators at the lead institutions, and funds summer research experiences for undergraduate students. With supplement funds, the Arkansas BRIN gives the highest priority to expanding research capacities of undergraduate institutions. This will be done by supporting additional mentored research projects for undergraduate faculty and students during the summer, providing continued support during the academic year for collaborative projects initiated during the summer, providing funds for key equipment to enable undergraduate faculty to conduct collaborative projects at their home institution, and providing undergraduate faculty access to assistance with grant applications. Priority will also be given to the three BC facilities used by BRIN-funded summer projects, including support for equipment, supplies and technician salaries, to insure that BRIN investigators receive high priority in access to core services. Bioinformatics remains a critically important component of the Arkansas BRIN and additional funds are requested to accelerate development of the bioinformatics training program.